This invention relates to rigid containers for liquids having an integrated dispenser supported within assessment an opening in the wall of the container. More particularly, this invention relates to an integrated dispenser having a breakable membrane which is ruptured by a dispensing key or valve inserted within the dispenser for extracting the liquid in the interior of the container.
Many of the rigid containers for liquids in use today consist of a body of blown plastic material. Typically, these containers are jugs or bottles which have a cylindrical or rectangular body shape connected to a neck portion having a top opening for filling the container. These containers are made in a number of different sizes and capacities. For all types of containers, a mechanism for extracting the liquid easily and practically is usually required. In some cases, the liquid may be extracted by a manual or electric pump. More commonly, the container may be used with a stand and inverted to allow the liquid to flow out of the top opening. This latter approach is often impractical because of the weight of the filled containers. For example, a jug which contains 19 liters (5 gallons) of water weighs approximately 19 kg (40 lb.). Ideally, it is desirable to provide a dispenser which is disposed within an opening in the container and which does not require the container to be inverted to dispense the liquid.
A number of containers having integrated dispensers are known. However, many of these containers having integrated dispensers are flexible bag-like structures. Accordingly, the manner in which the dispenser is secured within these flexible containers differs significantly from the manner in which an integrated dispenser is supported within a rigid container. Ideally, it would be desirable to provide a simple and cost-effective integrated dispenser having a structure which is suitable for a rigid container. In addition, it would be desirable to provide an integrated dispenser which is replaceable, thereby allowing the container to be refilled and reused a number of times.